<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing I Can Say When I’m In Your Thighs by SenI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010060">Nothing I Can Say When I’m In Your Thighs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI'>SenI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gymnastics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Coach/Player Relationship, Eventual Fluff, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Ethan stayed in gymnastics, he meets a substitute coach named Mark that notices his immense potential and works him hard...in more ways than one. It also doesn’t hurt that Ethan’s blatant lust and admiration for the man makes Mark’s job both easier and harder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing I Can Say When I’m In Your Thighs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first Crankiplier/Unus Annus fanfic after once again falling in love with another fandom and character/relationship dynamic. In this universe not only did Ethan stay in gymnastics (so everyone’s their current age, don’t worry), but Amy, Mark, Evan and Alex are all also gymnasts or coaches for the purposes of this story lol. This is a smut fic since that’s what I’m into, but I also apparently have to write an equal amount of buildup and “story” because I'm a crazy English sycophant hence why I had to post this in two pieces. The next part is going to be basically all porn but I've been working hard on this for a while and have had this much just sitting on my computer and, due to life stuff that I won't get into, I haven't had time to finish the rest of it. I really just wanted to post what I had and see if anyone even likes this and maybe get some notes or critiques if anyone bothers reading it and is up for that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan set down the fairly heavy duffle bag full of clothes and some equipment after entering the training facility. He looked around for a minute, trying to pick out some familiar faces, and almost immediately Amy smiled and came bouncing over to him. She was incredibly petite, which made her a natural gymnast and perfect for acrobatic floor routines with partners that could hold her up for crazy figures, tumbling and dance numbers. Don’t get him wrong, Ethan knew how much work she put into the sport and he’d be the first to mention it to anyone that would make a snide remark about her natural perfect body type; the girl was a beast and she trained just as hard and was just as dedicated as he was.</p><p>“Hey Bud!” she said with a friendly punch to the arm. “You looking for anyone in particular?”</p><p>Ethan cocked his brow and tilted his head slightly like an adorable puppy at her confusing question. “What? Dude I just got here.”</p><p>The girl giggled, a little out of breath as she had obviously just been warming up or had maybe even started into her training already. “Yeah I know, usually you’re the one to beat <em>me </em>here.”</p><p>“Yeah well...” Ethan rolled his eyes. She was right, he was very dedicated to the sport of his passion and the two of them were usually the first to make it to practice. “I had a pretty heavy session with the rings yesterday and needed a bit of extra sleep. Alex worked me pretty hard and my arms were killing me.”</p><p>“Yeah, he can be a bit of a disciplinarian sometimes.”</p><p>Ethan nodded as Amy got to the ground to finish her leg stretches. He figured he might as well start with his own while he was still getting settled and searching for his trainer. They started doing some sitting pike stretches before Amy got right into the splits; reaching each arm over to touch the opposite foot while Ethan started doing lunges. His head then perked up as he once again began looking around the facility. “Yeah speaking of him, where is he? I thought for sure I’d be approached and reamed out by now for not being the first one here.”</p><p>“Oh you didn’t get the text?” Amy looked up at the boy mid stretch as he shook his head then reached for his phone; no text. “He’s off today. Some emergency or something, I dunno. Anyway Mark’s filling in for him.”</p><p>Ethan gave her his cute, confused puppy look again and was about to ask who this “Mark” was, when a huge smile broke out on her face and she nodded in the direction slightly behind him. He turned and walking towards the two of them was, without a doubt, the sexiest man Ethan had ever seen. Slightly long, wavy black hair, olive skin, perfectly muscled physique for his height (which to Ethan’s delightful surprise was about the same 5’8 as himself), and the piercing dark eyes that held the boy’s rapturous attention as if they were about to usher a command so sinful he’d drop to his knees then and there and follow without question.</p><p>The petite girl currently on the ground rolled her eyes as she tried not to burst into laughter at the open mouth and combinational look of sheer shock and thirst of her friend, before bounding up off the floor again. “Hey Mark. This is Ethan, I think I was telling you about him.”</p><p>Ethan hastily stood back up straight as the sultry trainer gave him a seemingly unimpressed glare up and down before turning his attention to Amy. “Nelson you’re finished your stretches, I thought I told you I wanted you on the spring floors with Evan to practice the tumbling routines.”</p><p>Amy tossed her head back with an exasperated sigh, before breathing out an irritated “Fine” and heading towards said floors. She didn’t forget, however, to tilt her head toward Ethan as she walked away and give him a knowing smirk and a wave goodbye of wiggling fingers with an added wink. The young brunette stood there with wide eyes and a flustered blush as he looked back to Mark, whose one eyebrow was raised in an almost amusingly confused expression, before breaking into uncomfortable laughter.</p><p>“Ah ha...heh...Ya I don’t know what any of that was about...” he tried to play off his embarrassment with forced, slowly dying laughter, hoping Mark would just laugh along and not make a thing out of this mortifying experience that just so happened to be his first encounter with the man.</p><p>Luckily Mark did smirk as he shook his head slightly with incredulity. “Well I think that talent and wit of hers makes it too easy not to fuck with people.”</p><p>Ethan let out a soft sigh of relief and a truly genuine giggle at the trainer’s joke. “Yeah well, she could maybe pick some other targets. I don’t know why she always has to fuck with me all the time.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re just easy to fuck…with.”</p><p>Ethan’s eyes widened and he gulped as that needed ease between the two of them swiftly left when Mark’s comment made with unnecessarily sexy bedroom eyes and a lick of his lips pulled into a smirk caused the boy’s heart to quicken and a needy gasp to escape his parted mouth. The brunette cleared his throat and quickly composed himself as best he could, emitting another flustered laugh as he picked up his duffle bag and held it in front of himself; partially to give him something to do with his awkwardness, partially to hide the growing erection in his fairly tight athletic shorts.</p><p>“Ethan, I’m just messing with you.” Mark’s eyes softened a bit as he looked over the boy again, this time in a more endearing, yet no less leering, manner. Ethan nodded and smiled in understanding as he looked down with a still remaining tinge of pink on his cheeks. Mark began walking over to another part of the facility where different equipment was set up and Ethan, just assuming he was expected to, followed right along as he continued talking. “We do have work to do though, and if you thought Alex was tough let me tell you, I am not going to be going easy on you just cause I’m the substitute and we just met. I’m not here to make friends, I’m here to make world class athletes so no complaining; got it?”</p><p>Ethan nodded with genuine vigor as Mark turned his head a bit to see the boy behind him. “Oh of course! I mean, I don’t know if Amy or Alex told you any actual serious stuff about me but trust me, sir, I am extremely dedicated and I am definitely not afraid of hard work. I want to learn everything I can so I can be the best so I don’t want any easy treatment. I mean, I want you to go as hard as you can and just, you know...work me like crazy...like super hard...”</p><p>By the time they had stopped walking and Mark was failing to stifle his laughter at the incredibly suggestive word vomit coming from the younger man, Ethan’s brain had finally caught up to his mouth and he had realized the substance of what he had just said. He didn’t really have any time to become mortified again as Mark turned around to face him; standing so close, arms crossed in an almost brandishing show of his built muscles.</p><p>“Is that so?” There was that cheeky smirk again. “I guess we’ll just see about that. Take your shorts off and get up on the pommel horse.”</p><p>Ethan inhaled sharply at the confident and stringent order. He tried not to think too much into it, Mark probably was just one of those hard-ass coach types that really pushed their students but only because they saw the potential in them and wanted them to be the best. Ethan had dealt with those types before on other teams and tournaments and he could certainly handle it, he just had to try to get a handle on the more carnal obstacles Mark’s demeanor and presence was causing, which was not an easy task when the trainer was eyeing him intensely as he took off the athletic shorts he had on over his leotard. How was the boy supposed to not think indecent things when his mind immediately went to imagining them alone while Mark’s intense, almond eyes roamed over his body as he strips for him before pulling his body close and -</p><p>“Nestor!” Mark snapped Ethan out of the lustful haze his ADHD brain had put him in, as his glazed over eyes focused back on the man in front of him who waved his arms a bit in a gesture that seemed to say <em>‘What the hell was that? Did you hear a word I just said?’</em></p><p>Ethan blushed, again, and shook his head to try and clear his mind. “Sorry sorry, sometimes I get...distracted.” He gave an apologetic look to Mark who, to be fair, simply nodded with a sigh, before chalking his hands and walking up to the pommel horse. He placed his hands on the pommels before turning to Mark again. “Any specific elements you wanna see or...?”</p><p>The older man cocked his head slightly as if in thought. “Just start with some circles; I want to see your technique, then I can judge where to go from there.”</p><p>Ethan took a couple deep breaths to try calming his racing heart before hopping up and starting his routine. He tried not to think about Mark watching him, and just focus on the moves and skills he had been practicing and built up for years. He blocked out the rest of the world around him and just focused on the circles; swinging his legs around and switching his hands from supporting himself on the handles to the leather body. He started building up momentum; now being in his element and finally able to block out everything else. He began to pick up more speed and started cross traveling; his body a fluid motion of pure grace and athletics. After several minutes of alternating routines, without even a command from Mark, he started moving into scissors from his leg swings. He was so engrossed he didn’t even hear the “Good. Very good.” from Mark, which was probably a good thing because he decided to test his luck with his arm strength after the previous days’ punishing ring training at that moment and went from a scissor into a flare; kicking his legs up high over the apparatus and spinning with impressive speed. After several remarkable flares he tried going into a handstand, but his arms began shaking and he had to make a quick imperfect dismount.</p><p>Mark quickly appeared at his side and instinctively put his hands on the boy’s waist and lower back in a protective gesture that Ethan assumed any good trainer would immediately do to make sure their student was okay and wouldn’t hurt themselves. Ethan’s hands, in maybe not an entirely similarly instinctive way, grabbed onto the man’s upper arms in a need to either hold himself up or touch him and memorize the feel of his skin.</p><p>“Sorry,” Ethan panted, face flushed this time from the activity as he could feel the quiver in his arms. “I thought I could do a full routine but...” he breathed out as he looked down and leaned in closer to Mark. “I had a long day on the rings yesterday and I guess my arm strength isn’t fully back yet.” The older man just kept his hold on Ethan, firmly holding his hip with one large hand and sliding the other up and out fully to support more of his back. The boy’s breathing began to even out until he looked back up at Mark’s face that held an expression he couldn’t quite place; somewhere between concern, compassion, and awe. Ethan’s breathing turned to little gasps again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t finish-”</p><p>“Ethan stop,” Mark interrupted the whispered apology. “That was incredible.” He giggled softly at the boy’s furrowed brow and adorably confused look. “I honestly didn’t know what to expect from you. Alex didn’t really give me any notes on the athletes and I wasn’t sure if I could trust any information from Amy knowing you two are friends so, I really did have to see for myself the state of everyone’s abilities.” Ethan nodded, understanding Mark’s motives. “But...” he sighed with a small smile and once again looked the boy up and down as if he was sizing him up. “I am very impressed. You are very talented.” The boy shook his head slightly and gave a soft laugh before he felt a bit of a squeeze from the hand on his hip. “No I’m serious. I don’t get impressed easily, trust me. You’ve really got something.”</p><p>Ethan couldn’t help his blush as those burning eyes from the older man and his semi stern expression displayed the sincerity of his statements. “Well...thank you. That means a lot, really.” His grip on the man’s arms softened and his hands slid down them slightly in an almost imperceptibly caressing manner as Mark slowly released his own hold on the boy. He cleared his throat again to help gain back some composure. “Um, I really do try very hard here. I mean gymnastics is my life and I do consider myself an athlete. I hope to make it to the Olympics one day.”</p><p>Mark nodded as he listened to Ethan speak about his aspirations, and even wore a small, warm smile as he spoke, thinking about his own dreams and goals and the passion he too shared for the sport. “Well that’s what we’re here for; to do our best to help you get there.”</p><p>“I appreciate it.” Ethan’s dreamy eyes and smile were doing a number on Mark. The boy was stunning; physically and otherwise. His sweet demeanor coupled with his innocent idealism had the trainer fighting his own urges that Ethan wasn’t even aware of. Mark was thankful he could mostly keep his cool and calm the want that the younger boy wasn’t quite so adept at concealing. Even though they weren’t touching physically anymore, the close proximity never dissipated and Ethan’s heartbeat kept pounding louder as the tiny beads of sweat forming on his temples and neck were evaporating and causing him to shiver slightly. He wished Mark would just give him another command so he could stop staring and causing the shiver to travel down his back and mingle with one of arousal. Instead, the older man picked up a small towel and touched it to Ethan’s neck. He gasped softly as Mark wiped the bit of sweat collecting on the boy’s neck in an almost sensual way.</p><p>“Sorry,” Mark couldn’t resist touching the boy again, especially hearing that gasp he knew Ethan hoped he didn’t hear. “You looked uncomfortable, hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>Ethan grabbed the towel and truthfully wanted to throw it at Mark’s smugly, smirking face. Instead he just stammered out a, “N-no, it’s fine....thanks.” and held it to his neck a bit longer then dabbing it over his face.</p><p>Mark crossed his arms again as he tilted his head in thought. “You know, I don’t remember seeing you stretching much after you got here. Did you get to do any before we started?”</p><p>Ethan shook his head as he got nervous, hoping Mark wasn’t going to reprimand him for not properly prepping before a routine. “Uh, not really. I mean I did some floor stretches and lunges with Amy, and I always stretch in the morning after I get up.”</p><p>The older man nodded as his eyes sparkled with what seemed like an idea forming in his head. “Well as impressive as that routine was considering you didn’t even really stretch properly beforehand, that was a bit irresponsible of me. Stretching before any activity is incredibly important and I should’ve made sure you were properly prepared before getting you to show me anything.”</p><p>Ethan was ready to respond with something of an <em>‘Oh no, that’s okay. It's not your fault. I didn’t get hurt or anything’, </em>but Mark’s smirk told him he had something else in mind other than an acquiescence.</p><p>“Come on,” Mark nodded over to another area with different apparatuses, “You’re going to show me your skills on the parallel bars.” He started walking again, and once again Ethan kept up right behind him until he stopped abruptly and turned around causing the younger man to practically bump into his chest. He took a tiny step back as the older man continued to speak. “But first, I want you down on the mat so we can stretch you out properly.”</p><p>Ethan barely stifled a moan at that command, his mind heading right back to those salacious thoughts from earlier. “R-right here?” He stuttered a bit, subtly looking around to see how many people were in their vicinity and how close they were. The facility was fairly huge with many different areas set up for all types of different equipment. With Alex, the head coach and trainer, being off, there were quite a few people that seemed to have decided to just skip practice for the day so the place wasn’t as packed with people training as it usually was. They were reasonably secluded, but Mark still picked up on the boy’s nervousness.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s wrong with here?” He asked smugly, arms still crossed.</p><p>Ethan didn’t want to seem unruly or hesitant for what should be no reason, so he quickly dropped the towel and knelt down on the mat. “Nothing. Here’s fine.” He sat back on his haunches and placed his hands on his knees. Mark got down on the ground as well, and couldn’t fail to notice the boy’s posture of his back straight up with his chest slightly pushed out, causing the immaculate specimen of his ass to also pop out; the tight fabric of the leotard hugging his thick, shapely rear perfectly.</p><p>“Alright, let’s start by just continuing on with what you were doing with Amy.” Mark directed as he too sat on his knees slightly to the side of Ethan and sat back awaiting the boy’s movement.</p><p>Ethan’s eyes darted for a second before he nodded and got up on one knee for a lunge. He placed his hands on his hips and, just as before, tried to block out the sexy older man sitting aside and staring at him. He took a few breaths as he moved his upper body forward into the lunges and felt he was doing a pretty good job at not getting distracted. As he let his guard down with the confident thought of <em>‘I got this’ </em>running through his head, he looked down and placed his hands on the floor to go into a deeper lunge and suddenly felt a pair of hands on his hips. He looked back with a startled gasp to see Mark now up on his knees directly behind him.</p><p>“Relax, I’m just helping guide you.”</p><p>Ethan could practically hear the cocky smirk as he looked back into those dark eyes. “Guiding my hips?” He fired back, deciding if Mark was going to toy with him, he could play too.</p><p>The cocksure smile that spread on the trainer’s face showed that he obviously liked Ethan’s quick remark. “Yeah, something like that.”</p><p>Ethan bit his lip through his own smile, despite his growing blush and thundering heartbeat. He turned back towards the floor and kept stretching as he felt those big, strong hands on his body spread out from his hips; sliding down just slightly until he was holding the flesh right above his ass. He could feel the pressure of Mark’s thumbs digging in softly to gently help guide him forward with each lunge.</p><p>“Come on, I think you can go deeper.” Mark said almost breathily in a deep timbre that had Ethan biting into his lip even harder to stifle the moan begging to escape.</p><p>He kept his eyes on the floor, but he could feel Mark moving with him, practically thrusting his own hips against the boy’s ass and Ethan breathed out a tiny whine. His eyes fluttered closed for half a second before he felt Mark’ s right hand move to slide up the inside of his thigh. As he purposefully held the toned muscle, his other hand reached around to the front of his other leg and he palmed the smooth skin, pulling his leg gently to the side.</p><p>“Think you can move into a straddle?” Mark asked in that deep, sensual voice.</p><p>Ethan quickly nodded his head and whimpered out an “Mm hmm” as he realized what the man was trying to get him to do, before spreading his legs out and straddling the floor. Mark’s hands moved back around to the boy’s waist, again just above his ass which the trainer seemed to have fixated on. Ethan tried just focusing on stretching his legs out into a proper split, but he couldn’t help rocking his hips almost imperceptibly against the mat. His eyes were now fully closed as he succumbed to reveling in the warm, intimate presence of Mark so close behind him; feeling his hands gripping Ethan’s body so firmly in an almost possessive gesture. He stopped caring if anyone was watching them and wanted to lean back into Mark’s hot body so badly. He started to tilt his head back and could almost feel the man’s warm breath on his neck, when Mark suddenly put a hand to his back and firmly pushed him forwards.</p><p>Ethan gasped again as Mark leaned down slightly with him and he could practically feel the rumble of the man’s deep voice through his chest as it nearly connected to Ethan’s back. “Mmm, your flexibility’s quite impressive as well.” Mark’s composure was finally slipping, but he was still nowhere near as gone as the boy spread out before him. Ethan couldn’t even contain the needy whine as he reached out in front of himself and stretched further down while still pushing his ass back into Mark’s solid grip on the flesh above his pert rear. Mark’s legs were spread fairly far too while he kneeled behind the boy, and Ethan could almost feel the hard length of his trainer against him if he could just push his ass out a little more as his subtle thrusting continued. Just as he was about to put the rest of his effort into that task, Mark released his hold on him before sitting back and standing up way too quickly for Ethan’s liking.</p><p>The brunette leaned up on his hands to look back unbelievingly at Mark; eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as the older man just stood there looking completely composed save for a knowing smirk as he spoke. “Well, I think that’s enough for the day. I’m going to go check on the others while you finish up here.”</p><p>Ethan couldn’t even sputter out a response as the other man nodded before walking away. He broke out of his stupor to quickly bring his legs back together in order to hide his now very obvious erection, when he heard Mark call back out to him once more before leaving altogether.</p><p>“Oh and don’t forget to hit the showers when you’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, hope that wasn't too terrible for my first foray into the fandom. I've been a casual fan of Mark and Ethan's for a while but seriously became a tad "fanatical" during Unus Annus, which I guess is what inspired me to write something. There are some amazing stories in this fandom and some seriously talented writers (holy shit Simplyable just blows my mind, I am in love with their writing) so I might be making a fool of myself with this, but I guess I could always delete it later lol. </p><p>Also, I did quite a bit of research in gymnastics since I didn't know a damn thing and wanted to have a bit of accuracy (mainly the pommel horse routine), so I hope I did alright. This video was a lot of help and gives you a good idea of what Ethan's doing during that scene if anyone cares to know: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JscRgwXuAis&amp;t=109s (it's not that important if you don't care to watch the video or don't need a visual of what he's doing, I just wanted there to be some gymnastic stuff to build their relationship a bit before I got straight into the smut lol). Any gymnasts reading this please feel free to correct my mistakes.</p><p>Notes, critiques, criticism is always welcome and encouraged. I'm probably going to be editing this on and off as per usual, and hopefully finishing the second part soon. </p><p>Title from "Add It Up" by Violent Femmes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>